


Искаженное отражение

by Anerin



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth Series - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Supernatural Elements, alternative versions of characters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anerin/pseuds/Anerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зеркало проглатывает Эску и возвращает другого его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A distorted image](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250330) by [mllesatine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllesatine/pseuds/mllesatine). 



Это не могло произойти. Невозможно пройти сквозь зеркало. Эска делал вдохи, один за другим, пока не почувствовал, что в голове у него словно бы взрываются звезды. Пальцами он пытался схватиться за что-нибудь на гладкой поверхности стекла. Никакого выступа. Он хотел закрыть глаза, но другой Эска открыл свои невероятно широко, заставляя его сделать то же самое. А потом они услышали, как Марк их зовет, но только Эска на другой стороне повернул голову и увидел его. Эска, находившийся внутри, повернул голову и увидел лишь черную пустоту там, где зеркало ничего не отражало.  
  
Другой Эска пошел к Марку.  
  
Зачем он дотронулся до зеркала? Эска провел следующие несколько часов ожидая, когда вернется его отражение. Ему казалось, что он сам просто перестал существовать, но почему не прекратились его мысли?  
  
Должно быть, дело было в прикосновении. Он бросил взгляд на свое отражение в новом зеркале и остановился, шокированный четкостью картинки. Тем, как она отличалась от того, что он видел на полированном серебре или спокойной поверхности воды. Тем, какими длинными выглядели его волосы. Они прикоснулся к завиткам и увидел, как его отражение делает то же самое. А потом он шагнул вперед, чтобы пальцами проследить черты своего лица. Так ли видит его каждый день Марк, думал он тогда. Но как только он дотронулся до стекла, мир покачнулся – и он упал в пустое черное пространство за зеркалом. Он обернулся, только чтобы увидеть себя самого, другого Эску, который смотрел на него с выражением ужаса на лице.  
  
Никто не входил в комнату с зеркалом. Эска ударил кулаком по стеклу, и почувствовал, что разодрал кожу на костяшках пальцев. Но когда он посмотрел на них, то не увидел ни царапины. Много часов спустя солнце село, и свет исчез. Черная пустота позади него, казалось, подступила ближе. Он стал дышать быстрее и снова ударил по стеклу, но ничего не произошло.  


* * * * * *

  
  
Должно быть, он заснул, потому что, когда он сел, на него смотрел Эска. По его щекам бежали слезы, и Эска чувствовал, что сам тоже плачет.  
  
\- Что случилось? – прохрипел он и закрыл глаза.  
  
Другой Эска ответил:  
  
\- Я не знаю.  
  
Глаза Эски мгновенно раскрылись.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Что? – эхом ответило его отражение. Конечно же. Эска снова закрыл глаза. Пустота теперь заполняла его самого.  
  
\- Он заметил?  
  
\- Мой хозяин что-то подозревает. Он сказал, что я странно себя веду.  
  
\- Что ты сделал?  
  
\- Мы пошли в баню, и я предложил доставить ему удовольствие.  
  
Эска смотрел на обиженное выражение своего лица, значит, он снова открыл глаза. У него не было выбора, и он услышал то, что его зеркальное отражение сказало потом:  
  
\- Он сказал, что не хочет и что это отвратительно. Он отослал меня прочь.  
  
Эска повернул голову. Он бы никогда так не сделал. Как другому Эске такое вообще пришло в голову?  
  
\- Но я делал это сотни раз. Как мой хозяин мог забыть об этом? – услышал он слова другого себя.  
  
\- Ты должен рассказать ему. Скажи, что я здесь. За зеркалом. Пусть он разобьет стекло.  
  
\- Он ни за что в это не поверит. А для раба сойти с ума – это приговор. Он убьет меня.  
  
\- Нет, только не этот Марк. Он поверит мне. Когда я поговорю с ним, он…  
  
\- Что, если он не услышит тебя? Что, если он увидит лишь меня. Он побьет меня.  
  
\- Нет, он этого не сделает.  
  
Но другой Эска уже встал.  
  
\- Мне нужно идти.  
  
И он ушел, а Эска снова почувствовал себя так, словно исчез.  


* * * * * *

  
  
Через несколько часов или, может быть, дней он открыл глаза, хотя увидеть мог только пустоту. Он должен был быть смелым. Если он хотел покинуть зеркало, если он хотел вернуться в свою жизнь, ему нужно было найти выход. А вход, который привел его сюда, был закрыт. Эска убрал руки со стекла, повернулся и сделал первый шаг вглубь пустоты.  
  
Он не мог сказать, как долго продолжал идти. Темнота была абсолютной. Куда бы он ни ставил ногу, он ни разу не встретил препятствия. И все же, ему казалось, что, стоит только обернуться или просто посмотреть через плечо, как он увидит стекло прямо позади себя. В котором все так же будет видна темная и пустая комната для гостей виллы Аквилы.  
  
Позже он будет уверен, что его судьбу изменило что-то другое, а не его действия. В одно мгновение он шел, в другое – приземлялся на землю после краткого падения. Камень был под его руками. Он смотрел на кровать в гостевой комнате. Он был свободен! Он больше не был в зеркале!  
  
Марк смотрел на него сверху вниз. В руках он держал зеркало, но, когда их глаза встретились, выпустил его, и зеркало упало на пол. По звуку Эска понял, что оно не разбилось.  
  
\- Марк? – вскрикнул он, все еще не уверенный в том, что Марк может видеть или слышать его. Его схватили за плечи и потрясли.  
  
\- Как ты мог спрятаться? – требовательно спросил Марк. Не дожидаясь ответа, он крепко сжал Эску в своих руках.  
  
\- Я не знаю, что случилось.  
  
Марк пристально посмотрел ему в лицо.  
  
\- Мы думали, ты убежал. Как мне теперь объяснить… - Он схватил Эску за затылок, и неожиданно они уже целовались. Мир накренился.  
  
Он вспомнил слова другого Эски и заставил себя по-настоящему посмотреть на Марк. Перед ним стоял на коленях не центурион, которому он служил скрепя сердце, - перед ним был римский рабовладелец. Хозяин, который стянул с него тунику и силой уложил его на спину. Хозяин, который укусил его за шею и простонал, что очень скучал по нему. Эска не мог даже моргнуть. Марк возился со своими штанами, стаскивая их, когда Эска отполз в сторону.  
  
\- Эска?  
  
\- Нет. Нет. Нет. – А потом его стошнило на пол.  


* * * * * *

  
  
Эска проснулся на тюфяке в их комнате. Боль гулко отдавалась в его голове. Ему пришлось опереться на стену, что встать на ноги.  
  
Донесся голос старого Аквилы: «Его нужно побить».  
  
\- Тебя не касается то, что я делаю со своим рабом.  
  
\- Значит, он снова сбежит. Не приходи тогда ко мне жаловаться.  
  
\- Я рискну.  
  
Голоса замолкли, и Эска услышал приближающиеся шаги. В дверном проеме появился Марк.  
  
\- Ты проснулся, - сказал он.  
  
\- Да. Да, господин.  
  
\- Ты бледный. Выпей вина. – Марк, хромая, подошел к маленькому столику и наполнил два кубка. Один он подал Эске. Эска взял кубок дрожащими руками. Он выпили в молчании.  
  
\- Теперь расскажи мне, где ты был. – Это совершенно точно был приказ. Он посмотрел в глаза Марку.  
  
\- Я был в зеркале.  
  
Марк скупо улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ты многое пережил. Я понимаю это и прощаю тебя. А теперь – отвечай честно.  
  
\- Я был в зеркале.  
  
\- Хватит. Еще раз солжешь, и я тебя побью.  
  
Эска вдохнул. Если другой Эска был прав, он умрет, если продолжить говорить Марку о том, что произошло.  
  
\- Ты видел меня, - медленно произнес он, убеждая Марка поверить ему. – Я был в зеркале, и я… я выпал из него.  
  
На мгновение на лице Марка появилось выражение сомнения, но он прогнал его.  
  
\- Хорошо. Ты не собираешься рассказывать мне, где провел последние три дня. По-хорошему, я должен был бы тебя серьезно побить.  
  
Выражение его лица смягчилось, и взгляд прошелся по телу Эски вверх и вниз.  
  
\- Но я вижу, что тебе плохо. – Он шагнул ближе. Бежать было некуда. Эска вздрогнул, когда Марк коснулся его щеки.  
  
\- Ты нервничаешь. Почему?  
  
Что он мог ответить? Господин, я не хочу, чтобы ты меня трогал. Я лучше умру, чем поддамся твоим желаниям. Но это было не так. Он прошел через безликую бездну, чтобы оказаться здесь, так что, он явно хотел этого больше, чем смерти. Он мог даже признать, что думал о том, как бы это было с другим Марком, его Марком.  
  
Этот Марк вызывал у него только отвращение. Он почти добровольно дошел до кровати. Когда Марк лег на него сверху, он не сопротивлялся. Но этого было недостаточно.  
  
\- Ты целуешь меня словно девственница, - сказал Марк, явно раздраженно. – Как можно все забыть за три дня?  
  
Я никогда не учился этому, хотел он ответить. Но у него была жизнь до Каллевы, до арены, и его клятвы, и зеркала. Эффект неожиданности был на его стороне, когда он перекатился и поцеловал своего хозяина. Марк удивленно вдохнул и уставился на него. Желание затуманило его глаза, но Эска чувствовал, что сомнение начало зарождаться. Эска улыбнулся, а потом обнажил зубы, словно волк перед тем, как вцепиться в свою добычу. Он задрал тунику Марка и провел влажную дорожку на его груди, укусив попутно за сосок. Марк задрожал.  
  
\- Прекрати. - Он попытался поднять ноги, но Эска пригвоздил его к кровати. Он часто боролся с Марком и знал все приемы римлянина.  
  
\- Тебе нравится, центурион. – Он прижался еще крепче. – Тебя это возбуждает.  
  
Он почувствовал, что Марк напрягся.  
  
\- Кто ты?  
  
\- Я же сказал тебе, что попал в зеркало. – Он отпустил Марка и встал, а потом отошел от кровати. Марк сел, но не делал никаких попыток последовать за Эской.  
  
\- Это невозможно.  
  
\- По-моему, другой Эска на той стороне. Может быть, нам удастся поговорить с ним.  
  
\- Другой Эска? – спросил Марк.  
  
\- Тот, что был здесь раньше.  
  
\- Ты имеешь в виду моего Эску? Ты видел его?  
  
\- Да, твоего Эску. Он на другой стороне. – Марк покачал головой, но Эска видел, что тот ему поверил. На мгновение ему захотелось встать на колени и утешить его. Уверить его, что он еще здесь.  
  
\- Я знаю, что он все еще за зеркалом.  


* * * * * *

  
  
Они подождали несколько часов, прежде чем пробраться в комнату для гостей. Эска сказал Марку поставить зеркало ровно. Он чувствовал себя глупо, отворачивая голову от своего отражения.  
  
\- Ты был в комнате, когда зеркало упало в первый раз?  
  
Марк покачал головой.  
  
\- Тогда тебе нужно выйти.  
  
Марк пошел к двери.  
  
\- Марк? – Спина центуриона напряглась, и Эска понял, что совершил ошибку, назвав его по имени. Но Марк обернулся.  
  
\- Да, Эска?  
  
\- Ты нашел Орла?  
  
\- Какого орла? – Недоумение на лице Марка было искренним.  
  
Эска нахмурился.  
  
\- Забудь. Это неважно.  
  
Марк кивнул и вышел из комнаты. Эска задержал дыхание и шагнул к зеркалу. Его отражение улыбалось ему.  
  
\- Ты готов? – спросил он. Он прижал ладонь к стеклу, а потом прошел сквозь него. Свеча горела там, где раньше ее не было. Марк лежал на полу, свернувшись под одеялом. Затем он сел, сонно моргая.  
  
\- Эска?  
  
Его зрение поплыло. Язык был словно приклеен к небу. Он чувствовал себя одновременно неловко и на седьмом небе от счастья.  
  
\- Это я, Марк.  
  
\- Эска? Эска?  
  
Эска опустился на пол и схватил Марка за плечи. Он кивал и дрожал от смеха и непролитых слез. Он хотел кричать и рвать на себе волосы. Потом он быстро встал и схватил край зеркала. Призрачные руки дотронулись до его собственных, и зеркало издало глухой звук, задрожав в раме. Он обернулся. Марк тоже встал. И внезапно Эска понял, что лгал себе - и лгал очень долго.  
  
Больше всего он хотел поцеловать Марка.  
  
Но он не мог, и вместо этого они схватили друг друга за руки, как сделали бы друзья и пошли на кухню, где Эска ел, и пил, и слушал, как Марк рассказывал ему, что они с другим Эской две недели стояли на страже перед зеркалом.  
  
\- Другой… Марк, - начал Марк, - он хорошо с тобой обращался?  
  
\- Он не сделал ничего, чего не сделал бы ты, центурион, - ответил Эска. Это был жестокий ответ, он знал. Марк покраснел.  
  
\- Эска рассказал мне, какие у них отношения.  
  
\- Мне он тоже это рассказал, - признался Эска. – Я быстро убедил его, что я не его Эска. Слова отдавались эхом в его сознании. «Мой Эска», сказал Марк.  
  
\- Я бы никогда не стал тебя так унижать, - поклялся Марк.  
  
Эска заставил себя ответить:  
  
\- Я знаю.


	2. Chapter 2

Казалось, что ничего не изменилось – и все же, все было не таким, как прежде. Марк взял на себя вину за разбитое зеркало, и его дядя принял это, не задавая лишних вопросов. Эске хотелось бы так же легко избавиться от воспоминаний, как он избавился от осколков зеркала.  
  
С тех пор Марк держался от него на расстоянии. Он опирался на палку вместо того, чтобы опереться на плечо Эски. Он обращал на себя внимание Эски словами вместо того, чтобы прикоснуться к его руке. Часто их разговоры заканчивались напряженным молчанием.  
  
Только на охоте все было почти как раньше. Эска мог бросить копье и быть уверенным, что Марк его поймает.  
  
На этот раз Марк вел их через тихий лес. Эска медленно следовал за ним, глядя Марку в спину, до тех, пор пока тот не остановил свою лошадь и не поднял руку. Он указал на подлесок и снова пустил свою лошадь галопом. Эска сделал то же самое, и после быстрой и дикой погони Марк заколол копьем небольшого вепря.  
  
Эска спешился, привязал поводья лошади к дереву и рассеянно потер зудящую щеку там, где его задела низкая ветка. Марк вытащил нож и вспорол живот вепря.  
  
\- Помоги мне вычистить его.  
  
Они работали плечом к плечу, вытаскивая внутренности. Раз или два их руки соприкоснулись.  
  
Эска глубоко дышал. Потроха воняли, но под запахами свежей крови и нечистот был слой ароматов смолы и древесины. Он хотел бы не помнить о произошедшем, вытолкнуть воспоминание в мир забытых снов. Его сердце дико билось после погони. Убежать было бы легко. Сейчас он мог бы выбить нож из рук Марка и исчезнуть с двумя конями. Марку потребуется несколько часов, чтобы добраться до виллы. И разве останутся у него силы, что погнаться за ним?  
  
\- Эска?  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- О чем ты думаешь?  
  
Эска понял, что, должно быть, уставился в пространство, как полусумасшедший зверь. Так он себя и чувствовал. Ему хотелось сбежать или напасть. Сделать что угодно, лишь бы напряжение спало.  
  
\- Ни о чем, центурион.  
  
Марк зажмурился и повернул голову.  
  
\- У тебя болит нога, - сказал Эска, даже не пытаясь придать фразе форму вопроса.  
  
\- Все в порядке.  
  
\- Я закончу. Принеси нам вина.  
  
Марк изогнул бровь. Эска наклонил голову.  
  
\- Я могу идти? – Марк, кажется, развеселился. Эска еще раньше заметил, что вдали от виллы они с Марком разговаривали свободнее. Марк сел, вытянув ноги, и стал смотреть, как Эска снимает шкуру с вепря. Когда Эска закончил, он подошел к Марку, и тот протянул его винный бурдюк. Эска стоял рядом с Марком и пил вино большими глотками. Солнце висело низко и отбрасывало на него тени.  
  
\- Поедем обратно?  
  
Марк вытянул руку, а Эска схватился за нее и помог ему встать. На мгновение они оказались ближе, чем нужно.  
  
\- Другой Марк тоже хромал, - сказал Эска. Он сглотнул и заставил себя посмотреть на Марка.  
  
Тот побледнел. Он отпустил руку Эски.  
  
\- Лучше об этом не говорить, Эска.  
  
\- Я имел в виду…  
  
Марк сердито прервал его:  
  
\- Я не хочу больше об этом слышать.  
  
\- Как пожелаешь, центурион.  


 

+++

  
  
\- Я возьму с собой Эску.  
  
Старший Аквила с удивление посмотрел на своего племянника.  
  
\- Оставь нас, - приказал он Эске.  
  
Эска все равно услышал, как Аквила кричал, что он раб и не подходит для такого дела такого масштаба.  
  
Позже Марк повторил: «Я возьму с собой Эску». Он посмотрел на Эску: «Ты знаешь местность. Я положусь на тебя как на… проводника».  
  
\- Нам понадобится теплая одежда.  
  
\- Там холоднее?  
  
Эска прикусил губу.  
  
\- Да, центурион. Тога тебе не пригодится.  
  
Марк подавил кривую улыбку.  
  
\- Значит, боги наконец-то мне покровительствуют.  


 

+++

  
  
Они поняли в конце концов, что им не нужно много вещей. Рим исчезал, как исчезает за горизонтом гора, с каждой минутой движения на север.  
  
Эска обнаружил, что приказывает Марку позаботиться о еде или о лошадях. Ни разу Марк не потребовал обращаться к нему с уважением, которое Эска должен был проявлять к нему как к своему хозяину.  
  
Марк взял с собой меховую накидку, и по ночам они делили небольшое пространство под одеялами и мехом. Дважды, проснувшись среди ночи, Эска понимал, что Марк спит, обняв его рукой за пояс и положив голову на его плечо.  
  
Но чем ближе они были к Валу, тем беспокойнее становился Марк. Когда они увидели строение, он подстегнул лошадь подойти ближе. Не отводя взгляда от Вала, он произнес:  
  
\- Ты будешь вести себя как подобает рабу.  
  
\- Я когда-то вел себя по-другому?  
  
\- Нет, - ответил Марк. Но они оба знали, что это было ложью.  
  
Римские солдаты в полном обмундировании ждали их. Когда Марк сообщил, что хочет пересечь границу, то заработал любопытные взгляды и насмешливые улыбки в свой адрес. С неохотой им предложили кров на ночь.  
  
\- За стеной только дикое пространство. Я вижу, что ты привел своего собственного варвара, но по виду он слишком костлявый, чтобы защитить тебя.  
  
\- Я римский солдат. Я могу защитить себя.  
  
Солдату хватило ума не отвечать, но, когда он увидел хромающую походку Марка, глаза его расширились в удивлении.  
  
\- Раб разделит с тобой комнату?  
  
\- Да.  
  
Поэтому Эска ждал в комнате возвращения Марка после его ужина с помощниками центурионов. Когда наконец Марк появился на пороге, он выглядел уставшим. Потолок был слишком низким, и он ударился об него головой, ругнувшись себе под нос.  
  
\- Тебе не обязательно было ждать моего возвращения, - тихо сказал он.  
  
\- Я попросил заменить порванный кожаный ремень в твоей упряжи и дать нам провизии.  
  
\- Хорошо. Давай спать. Поговорим утром, я слишком устал.  
  
Марк разделся до туники и сел рядом. В комнатушке хватало места только для кровати и маленькой скамейки, на которой неярко горела масляная лампа. Эска встал на колени, чтобы развязать сандалии Марка, а Марк лег. Как и Эска, он сходил в баню, побрился и постригся.  
  
\- Как твоя нога?  
  
\- Почти не болит.  
  
\- У меня есть массажное масло.  
  
Марк сел. Эска достал флакон с маслом. Марк кивнул.  
  
Эска начал работать. Перед тем, как дотронуться до бедра Марка, он согрел масло в руках. Осторожно начал втирать его в твердые, сведенные болью мышцы над коленом. Напряжение в натянутых до предела мышцах медленно стало уменьшаться.  
  
\- Странно в одном месте чувствовать твое прикосновение, а в другом не ощущать вообще ничего.  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Я потерял чувство осязания полностью там, где прошелся ножом хирург, - объяснил Марк.  
  
Эска присмотрелся. Большим пальцем провел по краю шрама.  
  
\- Здесь?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Он дотронулся немного выше.  
  
\- Здесь.  
  
\- Здесь я чувствую.  
  
Эска посмотрел вниз, туда, где его рука лежала на ноге Марка. Если он вытянет пальцы, то дотронется до края туники. Тень лежала там, где сходились ноги Марка. Легко будет неожиданно дотронуться до этой части его тела.  
  
От одной только мысли, что можно убрать тунику с пути, по спине Эски пробежала дрожь. Он вдруг почувствовал все свое тело. Он представил, как сжимает в одной руке яички Марка и берет в рот его член. Если у Марка было бы хоть немного здравого смысла, если бы они не были в римском гарнизоне, он был бы непротив. Возможно, он бы даже взялся за голову Эски и направил его вперед.  
  
Бессознательно Эска подвинул руку выше. Марк тут же сел и схватил его запястье.  
  
\- Хватит.  
  
Эска смотрел в глаза Марка, яркие и большие в свете лампы. Грудь Марка тяжело вздымалась. Его хватка усилилась.  
  
\- Что это было? – потребовал он ответа.  
  
\- Я хотел помочь тебе, - ответил Эска, но как только он это сказал, Марк отпустил его.  
  
\- Я не помню, что бы просил тебя о помощи, - сказал он нахмурившись.  
  
\- Нет. Ты слишком уж горд для такого. – Наступившая тишина была словно удар бича.  
  
\- Сегодня будешь спать на полу, - решил Марк через минуту.  
  
Эска встал. Его лицо горело. Его отвергли и отослали прочь. И хуже всего было то, что его тело предало его.  
  
Погасив лампу, он попытался устроить поудобнее на тюфяке, который ему пришлось развернуть. Он говорил себе, что всего лишь ждет, когда его член перестанет стоять. Но он слушал дыхание Марка и ждал, пока тот заснет.  
  
Когда наконец он сжал в кулаке свой член, он представил, что стоит над Марком, а тот смотрит на него своими темными глазами. Раскроет ли Марк прилежно рот, если Эска прикажет ему? Закроет ли он глаза, как будто возможно сбежать от собственного желания, или жадно будет просить о члене Эски? И даст ли ему Эска то, о чем он попросит, или не поддастся соблазну? Думая о своем семени на губах Марка, он кончил. Эска вслушался в темноту комнаты. Он не слышал дыхания Марка и на мгновение уверился, что Марк не спит и смотрит на него. Но потом Марк громко выдохнул, и Эска закрыл глаза.  


 

+++

  
  
Ворота закрылись за ними. Не оглядываясь назад, Марк пустил свою лошадь в галоп. Утренний туман расступился перед ними.  
  
За весь день Марк не сказал ему практически ни слова. Эска чувствовал на себе его взгляд время от времени.  
  
Они останолись на ночевку, когда солнце уже согревало их спины. Лошади щипали траву. Эска стреножил их, чтобы они не ушли далеко. Скоро им придется сторожить коней по ночам.  
  
Ели они в тишине. В гарнизоне им дали достаточно свежей еды, чтобы превратить каждое принятие пищи в пир в ближайшие несколько дней. Вино было не разбавленным, а мясо пряным. Эска смотрел на пирог, лежащий между ними.  
  
\- Я хотел извиниться за свое вчерашнее поведение, - неожиданно начал Марк. – Я приказал тебе вести себя, как подобает рабу, и ты не понял меня.  
  
\- Я понял, - угрюмо ответил Эска.  
  
Марк притворился, что не услышал его.  
  
\- Ты, должно быть, подумал обо мне хуже некуда. Почему ты так привязан ко мне, хотя я не давал тебе причин для такой преданности?  
  
\- Я обязан тебе жизнью.  
  
Марк покачал головой.  
  
\- Боги испытывают меня. Ты видел и говорил с моим отражением, с человеком, который без угрызений совести… заставил тебя пойти в его постель.  
  
\- Но он не ты, Марк.  
  
\- Если у него мое лицо? Он такой же, как я.  
  
У Эски комок встал в горле. Неужели он слышит об истинной причине беспокойства Марка?  
  
\- Так значит, ты бы взял меня?  
  
Марк склонил голову.  
  
\- Ты знаешь ответ. Я говорил тебе, что ни за что не унизил бы тебя и нашу дружбу таким образом, и я сдержу свое обещание.  
  
\- Если бы я хотел этого.  
  
\- Как и он? Из ложного чувства долга? Из страха?  
  
Эска почувствовал волну гнева.  
  
\- Как ты можешь говорить такое? Был ли я робким, господин? Подчинялся ли и выполнял ли любые твои прихоти?  
  
\- Как ты можешь этого хотеть? Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя так унизили? – отчаяние сделало голос Марка высоким и прерывистым.  
  
Эска закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох перед тем, как ответить:  
  
\- Ты проклятый дурак, Марк, - ровно произнес он.  
  
\- Нет, это ты. Потому что, по-моему, ты не представляешь, о чем говоришь. Такие вещи только причинят тебе боль и принесут позор.  
  
\- Если бы я хотел, чтобы ты меня поцеловал, это принесло бы мне позор? – неверяще спросил Эска. – Твои губы оставили бы синяки на моих?  
  
\- Нет. Нет, ты… Я не могу. Не будем больше говорить об этом.  
  
Эска встал. «Я посмотрю, как там лошади», - объявил он. Сначала он действительно пошел к коням, но чувствовал, что ему нужно оказаться еще дальше от Марка. Поэтому еще некоторое время он бродил по окружающему их лесу. Солнце уже соскользнуло за горизонт, когда он вернулся. Марк лежал под своим одеялом, но сел, когда подошел Эска.  
  
Меч слабо блестел в его руке.  
  
\- Ты вернулся.  
  
\- Да. Ты все еще хочешь найти Орла?  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
Эска кивнул.  
  
\- Тогда давай спать.  
  
Марк снова лег и отложил меч в сторону.  
  
\- Я оставил для тебя немного пирога.  
  
\- Мы можем доесть его завтра, - ответил Эска. Он уже достаточно успокоился, чтобы заснуть.  
  
На следующий день Марк долго стоял на коленях у дерева и молился своего богу. Когда он вставал, Эска заметил, как от боли мышцы на его челюсти напряглись, но продолжал молча смотреть, пока Марк садился на коня.  
  
И они отправились дальше на север. Иногда казалось, что местность проглатывает их, а потом выплевывает на вершине какого-нибудь каменистого холма, с которого открывался вид на бесконечную зелень и серое небо, сочащееся дождем. Погода становилась все хуже, дождливее и ветренее.  
  
И в то время, как Марк, казалось, сбросил с себя все римское, словно плащ, Эска – на земле своих предков – только сильнее чувствовал на себе хватку империи. Люди смотрели на них с опаской, и он не мог выдержать их вопросительные взгляды.  


 

+++

  
  
\- Ты все еще мой раб.  
  
Наконец-то правда, думал Эска. И вдруг они уже дрались, стараясь причинить боль друг другу, нанося удары руками и ногами. Каким же дураком он был! Марк все-таки был истинным римлянином.  
  
Словно бы спелое яблоко упало ему прямо в руки: неожиданно у него был шанс вернуть все, что он потерял, все, что забрал у него Рим.  
  
Как легко было говорить. Как хорошо было видеть недоумение на лице Марка и впервые – страх, когда племя Тюленей привязало его за руки к лошади.  
  
\- Эска, что происходит? Эска!  
  
Но стоя на краю лагеря Тюленей и глядя на море, он не чувствовал себя удовлетворенным или отмщенным. Он ощущал, что жизнь Марка полностью в его руках. На самом деле, он никогда не хотел предавать Марка, но он наслаждался, видя, как Марк сопротивляется.  
  
Опасность обострилась, когда принц посчитал, что чести его сестры угрожал «римский дикарь». У Эски не было другого выбора, кроме как предложить ему жизнь Марка. Если бы принц принял его предложение, он бы убил человека, которого поклялся защищать.  
  
Он не удивился, когда Марк пообещал убить его. Он отчаянно хотел обернуться и рассказать тому о своему плане. Скоро они получат Орла и сбегут. И Марк снова будет его хозяином.  
  
Но он не мог произнести это вслух и просто ушел.  


 

+++

  
  
Даже спасаясь бегством, Марк не мог избавиться от своей упрямой гордыни. Дважды он спросил, что царь сказал о его отце, и каждый раз Эска уходил от ответа. Но чем дальше они уезжали, тем слабее становился Марк. Эске приходилось заставлять его есть и постоянно следить, не упал ли он с лошади.  
  
Они даже не могли разжечь костер, но, по крайней мере, когда Эске пришлось убить одну из лошадей, у них появилось свежее мясо. И теперь, когда Марк сидел перед ним, ему больше не нужно было беспокоиться о том, что тот мог упасть с коня. Новый страх скоро пришел на место старого: у Марка началась лихорадка. И племя Тюленей нагоняло их. Эска пытался расслышать гавканье их собак в отдалении. На открытом пространстве лошадь легко увидеть. Поэтому Эска рискнул, чтобы обмануть их. Они остановились у ручья, бросив коня. Холодная вода унесла последние силы Марка. В конце концов, он стал умолять Эску оставить его и спасти Орла.  
  
\- Если хочешь, чтобы я ушел, освободи меня.  
  
Марк почти улыбался, когда вытаскивал кинжал из-за пояса и протягивал ему.  
  
\- Ты свободен.  
  
Его глаза затуманились, когда Эска пообещал вернуться. Эска поднял руки и обнял голову Марка. Потом, говорил он себе. Я поцелую его бровь, когда вернусь. И с этим мыслями - он побежал.  


 

+++

  
  
Свободный наконец от своего долга, Эска положил свой кинжал рядом с телом римлянина. В свете погребального костра он видел, как тяжесть, лежавшая на плечах Марка, тоже ушла.  


 

+++

  
  
\- Ну что ж, Эска. Состояние моего племянника ухудшилось. Его нога останется хромой.  
  
Эска опустил взгляд.  
  
\- Я так и думал.  
  
\- Ты можешь отказаться, но мне будет спокойнее, если ты будешь ухаживать за Марком.  
  
\- Это честь для меня, господин.  
  
Аквила вздохнул.  
  
\- Как твой покровитель, Марк даст тебе работу. Он вознамерился построить собственную ферму. Не может дождаться, когда можно будет оставить своего старого дядю.  
  
Эска рассказал, что хочет где-нибудь осесть, и Марк сдержал свое слово, начав приготовления.  
  
\- Марк будет приезжать к вам так часто, как вы захотите, господин.  
  
Аквила помахал рукой.  
  
\- Я шучу, Эска. И все же, я думаю, что он слишком торопится с решениями. Следи, чтобы он не брал на себя больше, чем нужно.  
  
\- Да, господин.  
  
\- Ты хороший слуга для этой семья. Я не забуду, что ты спас его жизнь.  
  
Эска почувствовал, что у него покраснели кончики ушей.  
  
\- А он спас мою.  
  
\- Ты выполнишь нашу договоренность и присмотришь за ним? – Аквила пристально смотрел на Эску, вся его доброжелательность испарилась.  
  
\- Да, - ответил Эска и вложил в эти слова вес. Напряженный момент прошел, когда Аквила посмотрел за его плечо.  
  
\- А, вот и мой племянник. Тебя даже не пришлось звать. Хочешь увидеть своего дядю в последний раз?  
  
Марк оперся на свой посох.  
  
\- Ферма не на краю света, дядя. Я часто буду приезжать в твой дом.  
  
\- Да, Эска сказал так же. Вы прямо-таки как греческий хор.  
  
Эска улыбнулся Марку. Марк подошел ближе.  
  
\- Дядя, благослови меня, пожалуйста. Мы скоро отправляемся.  
  
\- Мне стыдно, что тебе приходится просить. Иди сюда, Марк. – Аквила шагнул вперед и обнял своего племянника, шепча что-то, чего Эска не услышал. Марк кивнул.  
  
Затем Аквила обратился к Эске.  
  
\- Помни, о чем мы говорили. – Эски кивнул, и Аквилу это, по-видимому, удовлетворило. – Я больше не буду вас задерживать.  
  
Они вышли на улицу. Стефанос держал их коней за поводья. Марк попрощался с ним, хотя в последние дни он только этим и занимался. Всем обитателям дома пришлось выдержать длинные речи с запинаниями и неловкие объятия. Эска видел, что Стефанос уже устал слушать, когда Марк снова начал его благодарить. Он оседлал лошадь, и Марк последовал его примеру.  
  
\- Они рады будут увидеть наши спины, - сказал он, увидев нахмуренное лицо Марка.  
  
\- Я такой надоедливый?  
  
\- Ты поблагодарил Састику за каждую медовую коврижку, которую она когда-либо испекла. Ты распугал всех животных. Ты и с цыплятами пытался попрощаться? Это объясняет, почему они не несутся.  
  
Улыбка Марка вышла немного натянутой.  
  
\- Я никогда не думал, что уезжать будет так тяжело.  
  
Эска посмотрел назад. Ферма была на месте и, несомненно, будет там завтра и в последующие дни.  
  
Марк увидел, что он обернулся.  
  
\- Оглядываться – плохая примета.  
  
\- Ой. Ты должен был меня предупредить.  
  
\- Я забыл. – Тишину нарушил размеренный стук копыт. – Я забыл, что значит быть настоящим римлянином. – Марк смотрел на дорогу перед ними, избегая взгляда Эски.  
  
\- Я бы хотел… Я хочу…  
  
\- Если ты сейчас будешь благодарить меня, клянусь, ты окажешься в этой канаве, - сердито сказал Эска.  
  
Марк удивил его, рассмеявшись.  
  
\- Ты хороший и честный друг. Поехали. Наш дом ждет. – И он пришпорил лошадь.  


 

+++

  
  
Они сидели под яблоней и смотрели на закат. Цвета, которые Эска не знал, как описать, окрасили облака. Воздух становился прохладным, и скоро им придется вернуться на ферму.  
  
Они мало говорили, но тишина стала невыносимой. Эска сидел рядом с Марком, и пока что был готов ждать. Он не забыл о том, что пообещал себе. Он получит этот поцелуй.  
  
Марк словно бы прочитал его мысли и посмотрел на него. Губы Эски как будто бы притягивали его взгляд. Эска продолжал молчать и смотреть в небо.  
  
\- Мне сложно найти слова, - начал Марк.  
  
\- Я хочу не слов.  
  
Марк выдохнул. Медленно он поднял свою ладонь к щеке Эски. Эска чувствовал, как дрожат кончики его пальцев. Марк легко поцеловал его, прижимая губы к уголку рта Эски. Эска улыбнулся, и Марк начал целовать ямочки на его щеках и изгиб его верхней губы. Скоро улыбка Эски исчезла, и ему стало не хватать воздуха.  
  
\- Ты был прав. Я дурак, - сказал Марк и, не дожидаясь ответа, снова его поцеловал. Эска лег и потянул Марка за тунику, пока тот не лег на него. Их губы соприкасались.  
  
\- Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, - попросил Марк.  
  
\- Всего.  
  
Марк смотрел на него.  
  
\- Нет, скажи мне. Я должен знать.  
  
Эска вздохнул, но до того, как Марк мог начать снова спотыкаться в словах, Эска толкнул его на траву и опустился на колени между его ног. Он вспомнил, как другой Марк смотрел на него снизу вверх. Но вместо злости он почувствовал головокружительную радость, когда наклонился, что потянуть Марка за волосы. Марк поднял голову и позволил целовать себя. Он схватил Эску за талию и задрал его тунику.  
  
По его коже побежали мурашки, когда он снял с себя тунику.  
  
\- Нам стоит вернуться.  
  
\- Я согрею тебя, - сказал Марк и сел. Он положил голову на плечо Эски, и через мгновение Эска почувствовал, как язык заскользил по ключицам. Он задрожал. Марк сильнее сжал руки Эски и притянул его ближе.  
  
Он сосредоточился на звуке сбившегося дыхания Марка, на том, как щекочут прикосновения его волос и бороды, и на медленном движении его языка под ухом Эски. Руки гладили его по спине вверх и вниз.  
  
Марк тоже встал на ноги и направился к дому. Эска следовал за ним. Небо уже потемнело. Когда они вернулись на ферму и вошли в спальню, Марк снял свою тунику и молча встал перед Эской. Взгляд Марка оставался словно приклеенным к полу. Эска ослабил завязки на штанах и переступил через них.  
  
Он сел на кровать, широко расставив ноги. Марк не двигался. Его лицо покраснело еще сильнее, когда он наконец посмотрел в глаза Эски. Потом он опустил взгляд и шагнул вперед.  
  
Эска нахмурился, когда Марк с некоторым трудом встал на колени.  
  
\- Сядь на кровать рядом со мной, - предложил он, но Марк покачал головой. Эске не видел выражения его лица, потому что он низко наклонил голову. Но все мысли вылетели из его головы, когда широкая рука прикоснулась к нему и направила его член к губам Марка.  
  
Он почувствовал, как рот Марка раскрылся шире, как его язык прижался к головке, слизывая капли семени. Легкое прикосновение к затылку Марка – и он взял его глубже. Основание члена все еще было в кулаке Марка, но все остальное было у него во рту.  
  
Марк сосал его, как высасывал бы мед из сот. У Эски кружилась голова, но он все равно оттолкнул Марка перед тем, как излиться. Его семя упало только на подбородок Марка и его грудь.  
  
Было бы смешно, если бы только Марк не продолжал упорно избегать его взгляда. Он вытер свой подбородок рукой, встал и повернулся к миске с водой. Эска слышал, как он плескался, полоща рот и вытираясь мокрой тряпкой.  
  
Голова Марка все так же была склоненной, когда он подошел к кровати. Он разделся. Эска подвинулся, но, когда увидел, что член Марка мягкий, то замер.  
  
Марк накрыл их одеялом и повернулся на живот.  
  
\- Марк, как я могу доставить тебе удовольствие?  
  
\- Ты мне его доставил, - произнес Марк в сгиб своего локтя.  
  
\- Ты кончил?  
  
\- Да. Когда я… когда я стоял на коленях.  
  
Наконец Эска понял, что Марк смущен. Ему было интересно, трогал ли Марк себя другой рукой или просто терся о свои штаны. Не зная, что делать Эска так и оставался полулежа-полусидя до тех пор, пока Марк не положил руку ему над сердцем и не уложил на кровать. Он так и заснул, чувствуя тяжесть руки Марка на своей груди.  
  
Как было всегда в последние месяцы, утром Эска проснулся первым. Он был рад, что Марк лежит свернувшись рядом с ним, и не думая ни о чем, поцеловал его. Марк тут же проснулся и потер глаза.  
  
Улыбаясь, Эска скользнул рукой вниз по животу Марка и взялся за его член. Губы Марка приоткрылись.  
  
\- Я хотел сделать это вчера, - сказал ему Эска. – Но ты меня опередил.  
  
\- Я не удержался, - признался Марк. Он снова покраснел, но не стал останавливать Эску. Эска стащил одеяло и посмотрел на твердый член в своей руке.  
  
\- Все римляне такие? Ты едва помещаешься в моей руке.  
  
Задыхаясь, Марк ответил: «У тебя маленькие руки». Эска засмеялся и сильнее сжал руку.  
  
\- Все римляне так хорошо сосут?  
  
Марк прикрыл глаза от удовольствия.  
  
\- А я хорошо сосу?  
  
\- Очень хорошо, - уверил его Эска. Марк застонал. – Ты очень хорошо сосешь мой член. – Эска гладил его в ритм со своими словами. Марк едва мог спокойно лежать под ним. Он поднял свою руку и, притянув к себе Эску, провел языком по его губам.  
  
После того, как Марк излил семя себе на живот, Эска забрался на него.  
  
\- Можно я тебя трахну?  
  
Глаза Марка тут же открылись.  
  
\- Сейчас?  
  
\- На улице еще темно, - ответил Эска. Он провел пальцем по животу Марк и смазал свой член семенем Марка. Взгляд Марка только сильнее распалил пламя его желания. Он никогда не думал, что ему может доставить такое удовольствие то, что на него смотрят. Он изогнул спину, словно кот на солнышке.  
  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я перевернулся? - через мгновение спросил Марк.  
  
На кончике языка у него был ответ, который, как он надеялся, заставил бы Марка покраснеть еще больше. Он хотел сказать, что предпочел бы, чтобы тот остался на спине, чтобы развести его ноги в стороны и погрузиться в него. Чтобы увидеть, как его рот приоткрывается от удовольствия.  
  
Эска наклонился и провел языком по губам Марка, как тот сделал несколько минут назад. На этот раз Марк не откликнулся. Эска отстранился. Марк выдохнул. Его лицо было словно каменным, мускулы на шее выпирали.  
  
\- Скажи мне, как ты хочешь, чтобы тебя трахнули, - продолжил Эска. В его голосе прозвучала нотка жестокости.  
  
Марк зажмурился. Эска заметил, как уголок его рта изогнулся в злобе, перед тем, как тот повернул голову.  
  
Эска распрямил спину и отпустил свой изнывающий член. Холодная злоба окатила его волной.  
  
\- Ты что, собираешь лежать здесь бревном, словно снова ждешь ножа хирурга?  
  
Марк сел, оттолкнув Эску за плечи.  
  
\- Ты не будешь отвечать?  
  
Марк схватил Эску за руку и дернул его в сторону. От неожиданности Эска потерял равновесия и упал с кровати. Он перекатился на бок и сел.  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты думаешь. Ты позволишь мне сделать это, чтобы не чувствовать вину, когда захочешь трахнуть меня.  
  
\- Ты тупой придурок!  
  
\- Ты будешь представлять, что я все еще твой раб? – продолжил Эска.  
  
\- Я сказал тебе, что никогда не потребую от тебя этого! – закричал Марк.  
  
\- Если это такое унижение, почему ты бы позволил мне...  
  
\- Я хочу этого, - перебил Марк. – Я просто… Я не могу сказать словами. – Эска замолчал, и Марк продолжил. – Я не скажу этого. Ты думаешь, это просто? Ты, проклятый бригант! Ты не заставишь меня.  
  
Эска встал на колени. «Марк, - начал он и протянул руку, - прости меня. Я не должен был говорить…»  
  
\- Уйди.  
  
Эска прикусил губу и кивнул. Он проглотил свою обиду и злость, молча надел штаны и ушел. В конюшне он просто работал, не думая ни о чем. Он делал так сотни раз раньше. Спустя некоторое время он услышал, как открылась и закрылась дверь. Он хотел снова извиниться, но по-прежнему не знал, что пошло не так. А сейчас солнце уже встало, и скоро должны были приехать их наемные рабочие.  
  
Он вышел за ограду и увидел, что по дороге к ферме идут двое мужчин. Эска подошел поздороваться с ними и рассказать, чем они будут заниматься. Дорсуо он отправил разжигать печь. Марк, наверняка, останется на кухне, что бы приготовить оленью ногу, которую они привезли вчера. Кухарка приходила каждый день, но Марк сказал ей, что завтраки готовить не нужно.  
  
Эска ничего не ел, но он не собирался возвращать, чтобы только столкнуться с Марком. Он провел все утром вместе с рабочим Амбустием, расчищая землю под пашню. Когда солнце достигло зенита, в поле вышел Дорсуо и принес им обед из вина, хлеба и чечевицы. Вино было кислым на вкус Эски, и он попросил еще воды, но чечевица была приготовлена на свином жиру и приправлена растением, которое Эска собрал несколько дней назад. Марк сказал, что оно называется лигустикум, и римляне тоже использовали его в качестве приправы.  
  
Когда работа за день было закончена, он чувствовал себя очень усталым. Работники отправились по домам. Его ноги были словно свинцовым. Когда он вошел в дом, Марк сидел за столом. Он стирал что-то на глиняной табличке и не поднял взгляда. Эска сел напротив.  
  
\- Я думал, вернешься ты или нет, - начал Марк.  
  
Эска сглотнул.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?  
  
Вздрогнув, Марк посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Я обидел тебя. Прости меня за это.  
  
Марк отложил табличку.  
  
\- Я не умею хорошо говорить о таких вещах. Помнишь, ты рассказывал, что я не похож на Марка в зеркале? В глазах Рима, я намного хуже.  
  
Эска стал вспоминать. Другой Марк реагировал почти так же, когда Эска прижимался к нему. Но этот начал злиться и задушил свои желания, как достойный римлянин.  
  
\- По-моему, ты не прав, - ответил Эска. – Другой, он хочет быть таким, как ты. Но у него не хватает смелости. Ты лучший человек, чем он. По крайней мере, на мой взгляд.  
  
Марк вытер глаза.  
  
\- Я причинял тебе боль, я проклинал тебя, и все же ты остался мне предан.  
  
\- Мое сердце в твоих руках, Марк.  
  
Улыбка Марка немного дрожала, но он перегнулся через стол и положил свою ладонь на руку Эски.  
  
\- А мое – в твоих.

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть – это доработанное исполнение заявки на кинкфесте. Некоторые имена взяты из Nova Roma вики.


End file.
